This relates generally to processor-based systems. In particular, it relates to link based systems.
Link based systems overcome bandwidth limitations on the front side bus based systems and reduce the number of side band signals. The common system interface link based system is a high speed point-to-point interconnection architecture between link based components.
When a system powers on, each of the links in the link based system between components work in slow speed mode initially. Then, the firmware configures the links to the complex and more effective high speed work mode. During this process, all of the links must be reset.